


Doom of the Rationality

by Serves_you_right



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, John's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serves_you_right/pseuds/Serves_you_right
Summary: John marries Mary. Mary marries John.And Sherlock makes a vow, standing alone behind the mansion, where the light from the ball doesn't reach.
And life - life just goes on.
Inspired by the end scene of the "The Sign of Three" episode.





	

Sherlock stands up the back of his collar against the cool night breeze.  
An english escape. How classy.  
Huh-  
how cliché.  
Behind him the newly married couple, as well as their invited guests, is celebrating the freshly established arrangement. The wedding. The big day. Big-o-biggy. The misery of humanity and the doom of the rationality disgusted as a happines.  
And it hurts like hell.  
This has nothing to do with logic. Shelrock knew he loved John, almost from the very begining of their acquaintance. The fucking John 'I'm not gay' Watson. So he never have said a word, keeping the thing from everyone but himself. Hope is an illusion. He does not _do hope ___. But for a moment - he nonethles lets himself believe it could always be like this. The two of them, solving case after case.  
Always on Baker Street 221B.  
He did die once. Two years ago, he did die for the world. At the day of the wedding, he dreams of nothing more than to die once more. Bury himself in Albania or Pakistan. Anywhere.  
But instead he is making an oath to the three of them. To John, Mary and their unborn child.  
So he is not allowed to disappear again. This time he must stay, even if something else of him _is ___dying.  
*-*-*  
After this John still helps him out with the cases. They chase secrets and put light to the misteries. It's almost as nothing really changed. But at the end of the day John comes back to his now wife, and Sherlock stays at the Baker Street alone.  
In fact, everything changes.  
Then Mary gives birth to a wonderful baby-girl. They name her Shelly , and suddenly John is too busy for anything else. Sherlock tries to take cases as usual. He chooses the once that requier long jurneys from London. He leaves, comes back, visits the happy, if tired, family and leaves again. One time he arrives in his now single-person flat, he meets Irene again. Sherlock doesn't know how she get to know that he needed her, and he doesn't care. He welcomes the distraction that Irene so generously contributes.  
She stays for two days. At the end, she reached her goal, Sherlock does beg her.  
The second time he beggs, is for her to leave and she understands perfectly.  
*-*-*  
He stops taking new cases. It just doesn’t give him the exciting shrill anymore. Instead Sherlock stays in London and visits John, Mary, and Shelly , provides them with fresh grocery, help, and company. Little Shelly loves him and he is relatively happy. Slowly, her weak health is improving, Mary stops worrying non stop, and John offers him his aid with the cases once more, but Sherlock declines.  
He have stopped taking new cases. It just doesn't give him the shrill... Instead he continue visiting them. Days go on for a few months.  
This is when John dies in this terrible, terrib-ly unnecessary, car accident.  
Sherlock is devasteted by the new reallity – the one without John by his side. He remembers the time he himself made John believe that he was dead, and he knows he should feel sorry for it, when he standes before the cold, stone grave, bur he isn’t. He is angry and desperated. So is Mary. Their baby-girl just learned to walk and is still too young to know what has happened. The funeral is quiet, but at the same time it's too loud and full of sad people, so Sherlock once again escapes when no one sees.  
In the following years he and Mary become more intimate than they have ever been. They reach this kind of mutual understanding friendship which comes with two people losing the same, dearest thing.  
*-*-*  
Shelly has grown to be just as smart and brave as her father and everyone somehow assume she will made an excellend career in medical field, just as him. She is also as strong invidual and heart as her second father and she surprises everyone when she enrolls into a police instead. Greg, who is officialy a pensioner now, but still hasn't let down on bringing peace and safety to the London citizens, shares his best knowledge and experiencing with her. He's the best teacher she could has dreamed of.  
Sherlock knew she had found Jonh's blog long ago. She was always a smart kid.  
*-*-*  
He dies, shoot by some forgotten enemy, on the day she gets her police diploma. He is an egoist, after all, even in his last moments.  
He never did a last will. There's no need, as everything is already clear.  
He knows Shelly will make whatever she can to catch the murdered. He trustes Lestrade to keep her from doing so. Trustes him to keep her safe.  
His eyelids are heavy so he lets them fall. There's no point in struggle. Now it's his turn to be burned and grieved, this time no miracles, as the only person who would ever ask him of them will be lying next to him. It's his turn to wait for Mary to be one day layed next to him and John.  
Because he and Mary both belonge here. The two persons who loved one John Watson.


End file.
